Generally, a quick connector for optical fibers is fixed in multiple layers in the prior art. Such fixation way protects the optical fibers during the pulling process and improves the tension-resistant property of the optical fiber. However, when butted, ferrules draw back due to the compression of springs, but the optical fibers are bent as they cannot draw back, thus leading to increased loss.